Kabadaian's Purge
by GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction
Summary: Set in between the two days mentioned in the "A Childhood To Remember" chapter "Fall Of Libertas." It has come time for Kabadaian to execute the next step in the plan, make Thump an unopposed leader. This means that Kabadaian needs the help of the most loyal Thump supporters, the first generation of Deplorables.
1. Meeting The Orange Man

It was the night of January 20th, Inauguration Day, and the new Secretary of Defense, Michael Kabadaian walked down the hallways of the White House. Earlier that day, a new president was sworn in, as rain poured down onto Washington DC. He stopped in front of a Secret Service agent and told him he wished to speak with the new president. The Secret Service agent informed the president that the Defense Secretary had arrived to speak with him. The president said he wasn't busy and agreed to the meeting. Kabadaian walked through the door the Secret Service agent opened for him and found himself in the Oval Office. He walked up to a man dressed in a suit with his back to him. The man looked like he wore a skinned orange weasel on his head. He waved his small hands in the air as he pointed to what he wished to change to make his new office feel more relatable.

Kabadaian cleared his throat and said, "Mister President."

The man turned around and revealed his "sour" face to Kabadaian, and responded with, "Oh, Kabadaian. Come, sit down."

The man was Ronald Thump, the "billionaire" who made his "fortune" by lying and cheating others out of their money. He constantly claimed that he's incredibly rich, even though he refused to show the world his tax returns. There have been periods where he has been in serious debt, leading him to declare bankruptcy four times. In short, the man is terrible with money, and was now in charge of the world's economic engine.

Kabadaian took a seat next to the Resolute Desk as Thump sat on the other side and told him he should shut off the all secret recording devices as what he was about to tell him should not be on record.

Once Thump finished fiddling with some switches, Kabadaian said, "Mister President, I have terrible news. It's about the congress."

"Oh, yeah, I know those losers. They think I can't lead, they say I have a loud mouth and don't do anything," Thump added annoyed.

"You see, Mister President, Congress wants to impeach you."

"What? That can't be right?"

"Yes, they want to get rid of you and make Vice President Bentz the new president."

"Where did you hear this, Kabadaian?"

"I overheard the Speaker of the House, the Senate Majority Leader, and their Democrat counterparts discussing it at the capitol. I listened in on them when I passed them after being confirmed as Secretary of Defense."

After Thump put his hand up to head as he took this information in, Kabadaian got out of the chair, looked out a window, and said, "Don't worry Mister President, I have a plan to keep you in power."

"What do you have in mind?" Thump asked, agreeing to anything that could let him keep him his position and power.

"I saw something like this in a movie once; accept this should actually work in real life. Because the establishment does not trust you, Mister President, they want to get rid of you. If they find out what we are planning, they will kill us, along with all of our supporters," Kabadaian said, trying to scare Thump into supporting him.

After peddling so many paranoid conspiracy theories, Thump fell for Kabadaian's narrative and replied, "Yes Kabadaian, we need to act against the other branches."

"Every single congressman, even those who vehemently supported you, is now an enemy of the state."

"Very well."

Kabadaian turned away from the window and continued saying, "We must act quickly before they can respond. If we do not get rid of all the traitors, then I predict another civil war."

He paused for a minute for suspense, and commanded, "I'm going to need you to authorize a shipment of weapons, ammunition, transport vehicles, and about a thousand chains, and handcuffs to an abandoned warehouse in Baltimore. I'm going to need all of this to be successful."

"Here's the address, you must do as I say Mister President, be yourself, be ruthless. This is the only way you'll continue being president," Kabadaian said as he handed Thump a folded piece of paper with the location of the warehouse.

After Thump reviewed the sheet of paper, put the sheet away, and got out of his desk chair, he asked, "What about the other people in leadership roles, like governors?"

Kabadaian rested his hand on Thump's shoulder and replied, "Don't worry, the plan also includes them too."

Kabadaian took the opportunity to sit down in Thump's chair, literally the most powerful seat in the world, and said, "Your most faithful supporters will be the ones with me while the plan is in action. Those who can't make it to DC will take the fight to their local seats of power."

Kabadaian let the power of the office embolden him as he said to Thump, "Once more the Alt-right will rule the country. And we shall have peace."

Thump took in everything that had just happened while Kabadaian got out of the desk chair and left the oval office. He was contempt with what he had just done, a key part of the plan was about to come to fruition. He did not feel at all guilty for what he had just told Thump. Did he truly know for a fact that congress was going to impeach Thump? No. But he reasoned that it would only be a matter of time until Congress took action against the man who even they did not fully trust.


	2. Fulfilling The Plan

Kabadaian drove to the warehouse in Baltimore from his DC residence and got there at five in the morning. Once he arrived, Kabadaian noticed that Thump had left him everything he asked for. Five was the time he asked his fellow Thump supporters to meet him there. In the most Thump-like way, Kabadaian posted two tweets the night before. The tweets said, "Fellow Thump supporters, follow link to meet up and take the country back!" and "For those of you who can't make it, watch Fake News and take action locally." The link in the first tweet gave anyone the address of the warehouse and the time which the gathering would take place.

In the following three hours, thousands of Thump supporters from across the region. Those who came to the warehouse were from the states of Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Delaware, New Jersey, Ohio, Kentucky, Tennessee, and North Carolina. In total, around four-thousand people came to the warehouse. Entire families came to the affair, and most of the brought their own arms, but Kabadaian still distributed the weapons Thump had delivered. Every person who arrived was White and blue-collar; even though Thump did get votes from some people of color and white-collar workers, the majority of his support came from the White blue-collar demographic.

At eight o'clock Kabadaian gave a short speech about what the group's objective was, dispose of the "establishment" who wanted to impeach Thump and not work on "making America terrific again." The mindless crowd began to cheer when Kabadaian ended his speech with Thump's campaign slogan. The armed group really thought this had to be done to continue making America terrific, let alone terrific again. Did they not know that the period before Thump was one of best, if not the best, periods in American history? Of course they didn't, they were just too stupid and bigoted to accept it. They could believe that a man known for extravagance and robbing working people out of their money would help them get good-paying jobs, but they could not accept that a Black man could save the nation, if not the world, from collapse and make the nation a more inclusive place.

Before they left, Kabadaian selected four other individuals to lead four similar roundups. While Kabadaian would take the main group to the Capitol building, the other groups would arrest the Vice President, the Secretary of State, the Secretary of the Treasury, and the Supreme Court Justices. Once he removed these people as well, nothing would stand in his way. He ordered his four picks to get in different transport vehicles as it was time to head towards DC. He and his millions of followers embarked on the hour long drive to the capitol. Some other Thump supporters drove the remaining transport vehicles Thump left for them, while most of them just drove in the vehicles they came in, usually a pickup truck.

The group arrived in DC a bit before ten, Kabadaian used the communication system installed in the transport vehicles to order his four picks to break up from the main group and go the different locations they were told to go. He also made sure to call Thump, who was on vacation, even though this was his first full day as president, to inform him he would have to return to DC to legitimize what was about to happen. The first thing Thump had to do was declare Martial Law nationwide so that Kabadaian could take down the opposition by force. The four groups broke off from the main group and were followed by fellow Thump supporters in their own vehicles. Everything was going as planned so far, but the biggest test was yet to come. Kabadaian finally reached his destination, the Capitol building, the entire congress was inside on business, unaware of what was happening outside.

Once everyone was out of their vehicles, Kabadaian ordered a group with handcuffs and chains and some armed backup to go find the Senators, he would deal with the larger House of Representatives. His large group climbed up the stairs of the capitol and made a huge entrance as they entered the building. Any resistance from the security guards was handled by Kabadaian's men. The group stormed all throughout the building, paying no respect to it or to the freedom it represents, until they reached the doors to the House Chamber. With all of his force, Kabadaian flung the door wide open, allowing his men to storm the ground. This frightened everyone in the chamber as they did not expect their workplace to be overrun like this. It took a while for everyone to realize that it was Kabadaian leading the group, but it became obvious once he approached the area under the podium where the Speaker of the House sits.

The Speaker, Congressman James Germain from Wisconsin, looked down from his podium and asked, "Secretary Kabadaian, what are you doing?"

"Something that has to be done," Kabadaian replied as he signaled to one of his men to arrest Speaker Germain.

While one man walked the Speaker to where the others were being kept, another man came up running, "Kabadaian, Kabadaian, there are a bunch of goddamn Feminist protestors outside. Should we shoot them?"

Kabadaian remembered that the _Women's March on Washington_ was protesting today and almost said yes, but once he thought it over, he responded, "Tell everybody to shoot everyone except women with a big build. I don't care if they're going to attack you; you don't shoot them. Got it?"

"Yes sir," the man responded before going out outside.

The operation seemed to be a success; the Congressmen were arrested, and when Kabadaian checked online, people were doing the same thing all over the country. Seeing that the media had done its job of informing Thump supporters across the nation what to do, he saw it was no longer useful to have the media broadcasting the horror that was unraveling. It was at that moment that he put out another tweet, "Fellow Thump supporters, take out Lügenpresse, Fake News!" Basically, he told Thump supporters to take out every news station in the country for the time being.

As Kabadaian walked out of the Capitol building, he was encountered by the Senate Minority Leader, Senator Chas Scheinberg from New York, who told him, "Secretary Rogers was right, you are all a basket of deplorables."

After pistol-whipping the Minority Leader before having him put with the others, Kabadaian whispered, "Deplorables, what a fitting name."

With a new name for his personal army, Kabadaian watched as his Deplorables closed one chapter of history to make room for a new one. He checked his phone and found out that others had managed to shut down many of the news networks around the country. Things got even better for him when Gerald Wilson, one of the men he had picked to arrest other important individuals, reported that the other missions were successes as well.

"Secretary Kabadaian, we have arrested the Supreme Court Justices, Secretary of State Basil Dillard, Secretary of the Treasury Joseph Menuhin, and Vice President David Bentz," Gerald replied.

"Very good, keep them in the transport vehicles until further notice," Kabadaian responded.

Gerald replied, "Also, we have checked all of the protesters we shot and found nobody matching the description you told us not to shoot."

Kabadaian smirked at Gerald as he said, "Excellent, now come along Wilson. We must prepare for the arrival of the president and for the establishment of a new nation."

As Kabadaian and Gerald walked over to where the Inauguration was held the day before in order to begin preparing it for the birth of a new nation, Kabadaian had one though, "None of the dead protesters match my description. Betty DeVille lives, for now."


End file.
